thelionkingfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Не стоит спорить с Мамой
Не стоит спорить с Мамой '(англ. ''You Best Not Mess With Mama) - песня из эпизода «Мама Бинтуронг» мультсериала «Хранитель Лев». Слова На русском '''Мама Бинтуронг: Не стоит спорить с Мамой Она всегда права Не стоит спорить с Мамой Здесь ни к чему слова Вы детки молодцы Всё будет просто класс А в остальном сама я позабочусь сейчас Не стоит спорить с Мамой Не нужно проверять Большие проблемы, их тебе не миновать Так вот не тронь мою тулизу её я так люблю И ничего хуже нет Тебе я говорю Я тулизу обожаю Это мой деликатес Эй лапы прочь иначе Ты получишь сильный стресс Название забудь Все растения для меня Ни то иголки острые смогут проучить тебя О да, Не стоит спорить с Мамой Не нужно проверять Большие проблемы тебе не миновать Так вот не тронь мою тулизу Её я так люблю И ничего хуже нет Тебе я говорю Мама Бинтуронг: Знаешь Мама всегда права Дикобразы: Да! Мама Бинтуронг: Ты запомни мои слова Дикобразы: Да! Мама Бинтуронг: Вы должны мне помочь друзья Дикобразы: Да! Мама Бинтуронг: Вы моя любимая семья Все: Не стоит спорить с Мамой Не нужно проверять Мама Бинтуронг: Большие проблемы тебе не миновать Так вот не тронь мою тулизу Её я так люблю И ничего хуже нет Тебе я говорю Дикобразы: Не стоит спорить с Мамой Мама Бинтуронг: Не стоит спорить Дикобразы: Не стоит спорить с Мамой Мама Бинтуронг: О, не стоит спорить с Мамой! Дикобразы: Это факт! На английском Mama Binturong: Well, you best not mess with Mama 'Cause Mama's always right And if you mess with Mama You're gonna lose the fight Now Mama loves her boys They know that she knows best When you're on Mama's good side She'll take care of the rest Oh yeah, you best not mess with Mama You'll find out if you do A whole mess of trouble Will come raining down on you! And if you mess with my Tuliza You know that's just as bad There's nothing else you can do That makes Mama more mad My Tuliza's so delicious A delectable delight So keep your paws of it! Or you're gonna get a fright Don't even say its name 'Cause every flower's mine Unless you wanna meet the quills of a loyal porcupine Oh yeah, you best not mess with Mama You'll find out if do A whole mess of trouble Will come raining down on you! And if you mess with my Tuliza You know that's just as bad There's nothing else you can do All: That makes Mama more mad Mama Binturong: Now you know Mama's always right Porcupines: Right! Mama Binturong: And she's got quite a appetite Porcupines: 'Tite! Mama Binturong: And you boys have gotta feed Porcupines: Feed! Mama Binturong: Her insatiable tuliza needs All: You best not mess with Mama You'll find out if do Mama Binturong: A whole mess of trouble Will come raining down on you And if you mess with my tuliza You know that's just as bad There's nothing else you can do That make Mama more mad Porcupines: You best not mess with Mama Mama Binturong: You best not mess Porcupines: You best not mess with Mama Mama Binturong: Oh you best not mess with Mama Porcupines: You best not mess Видео thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px Категория:Песни из «Хранителя Льва» Категория:Песни